Saddle type room air conditioning units having an evaporator mounted within a housing intended to be arranged in a room to be cooled and an air cooled condenser mounted within a housing intended to be arranged exteriorly of a building and operably connected to the evaporator by conduits extending through a room window opening are well known, as evidenced for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,320,436; 3,176,474 and 3,296,820.